


The Greeks

by BVBJunkie



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBJunkie/pseuds/BVBJunkie
Summary: First porn, then Angst. No idea how that happened... wasn't planned. I saw too much sad and insecure Loki. Sorry.This is young Loki, young Thor, 18ish. It's the time of their lives when they start to explore certain things...
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 17





	The Greeks

***

So Loki found this book. About ancient Greece.

And he couldn’t be happier.

Cause thanks to that he was now teaching Thor some Greek, kneeling behind him, licking his ass, letting his wet tongue glide slowly over Thor’s beautiful hole over and over again, now and then pushing inside the tempting heat, gently but determinedly, and the sweet sounds of moaning Thor made because of that electrified his whole body and let his erection throb in anticipation.

God how he loved those Greeks!

Thor was apparently already quite desperate, pushing his ass against him, wanting more, so Loki mentally turned the page of that Greek book in his head and was ready to test out the next chapter.

“Turn around” he murmured and Thor was soon lying on his back, so that Loki had Thor’s big throbbing erection right in front of him, letting his mouth water, making him swallow. But that had to wait. He wanted to raise Thor’s lust first. So with some spit on his index finger he pushed slowly but unyieldingly into Thor’s hole, and searched for that hidden spot, fumbling, feeling, bending his finger deep inside of Thor and -

“Fuck Lok!”, Thor’s body suddenly reared up in pleasure and Loki smiled contently. Found it.

And because the chapter wasn’t even finished he soon added his middle finger, so that both fingers widened Thor’s ass now, rubbing that spot again and Thor almost began growling from tension, begging hoarsely for release. Loki decided to be generous and enclosed Thor’s big hard cock with his lips, taking him deep, his tongue circling the erection, while his fingers were gliding in and out of his ass, always rubbing over that sensitive spot. He soon felt Thor’s hands grabbing his hair, heard him groaning lustfully and then a last dark outcry, the contradiction sat in, he felt Thor’s semen in his mouth and swallowed it greedily.

Chapter finished.

Loki smiled contently. He could not wait till Thor would return the favour.

But then he heard a knock at the door.

And somehow he knew this wouldn’t be good. 

He wiped off the spilled drops of Thor’s cum of the corner of his mouth and walked over to the door, opening it just for a little gap, while his heart was already getting heavy with pain. It was always like this. Every time he would feel some kind of happiness…

“Mother-“ he had to clear his throat and waited for his mother’s lecture.

“I heard some noises and wanted to be sure that you are not killing each other.”

Loki bit his lower lip before answering “No we are not.” He tried to smile but it was a fake smile, a sad smile.

Of course his mother wasn’t satisfied, so he inhaled and searched for words.

“We studied some… history…” he began.

His mother was waiting for more.

“…and Thor thought about some appropriate battle calls…” He tried to roll his eyes and smiled apologetically, “You know him…” But by the look on his mother’s face he knew his mother didn’t buy it. She didn’t say a word, for what felt like minutes, just observed him. So Loki tried to overplay the silence.

“He could use some knowledge, thou, don’t you think? And I was just going to test him orally what we’ve just learned.”

He wanted to smile mischievously but the look on his mother’s face didn’t let him.

Instead it gave him a bad feeling.

He felt guilty even if he wasn’t sure why he should be. The Greeks couldn't be wrong, could they?

“Be careful, Loki.” His mother finally said.

“You’re not meant as brothers. I know you love each other more than anything. But you will always fight. The energy between you two is too dangerous, you can't control it.” Softer in her voice now she added, “Don’t get hurt too soon. Don’t hurt each other’s hearts just yet. Please.”

With this she stepped away from the door, leaving Loki behind with too many thoughts in his head.

With a heavy heart he went back to the bed, where Thor sat, smiling at him, lightly as only Thor could, never doubting, never railing against his fate.

“Who was it?”

“Just mother.”

“So... do we have enough time for my… _practice_?” Thor asked with a smirk, apparently eager to return the favour.

Loki smiled back but he knew he couldn’t hide the sadness in it. And Thor noticed. Of course he did. He wasn’t stupid. He knew when something was wrong.

But it was typical for him not to ask about it and this time Loki was thankful for it.

“Or can I kiss you first?” Thor smiled charmingly at him, trying to wash away all of Loki's dark thoughts and Loki could only nod, his heart already aching.

So instead of fucking around, they kissed, gently, they made love, gently. 

Because somehow Loki knew his mother was right.

Because this book of the Greeks wasn’t just about lust and pleasure, it was also about pain and agony.

So he already knew.

He and Thor would never let go of each other.

They would always love each other.

But they would fight each other to the core.

And their sex would become almost deadly.

*****


End file.
